


The Gift for the Prince

by Mad_Moon_214



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Parker, Genderbending, Genderswap, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rule 63, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Moon_214/pseuds/Mad_Moon_214
Summary: How to celebrate the birthday of the Thunderer if not by this?





	The Gift for the Prince

The God of Thunder has always been known for his violent and passional attitude.  
Asgard's respect for him was as strong as his thunders, there was no child and neither elderly man that did not tremble in front of the power of the Thunderer in all of his glory.  
Anyone who meets him, cannot but think two things: either he respects him or thingks about how to go away from him.

His eyes alone were more than enough to recognize him: they reflected the light and ardor of his thunders each time he lost control over his emotions.

Only the strongest weapon of all of the Nine Realms could be forged for an Asgardian of that kind, for a God of his calibre: the hammer created by order of the Allfather himself in the heart of a dying star by the Dwarves of Nidavellir, and capable of destroying and creating as its owner desired, the Mjolnir.

And Thor was its only owner.

With that powerful artefact, Thor had the power to manipulate the force of the thunder that ran through his veins and he had always used it to hold in an iron fist the Nine Realms, making sure his fame as skillfull and brutal warrior reached every corner of the universe.

Only those who inhabited Midgard, land of humans, seemed to have long forgotten the glory of Thor. Midgardians believed that the time in which the Thunderer used to take part in their battles, helping this or that party, was nothing but a legend.  
Only few men and women still told their children stories about the deeds of Thor, but he could not care less about them: he never really cared about what others may or may have not thought about him, particularly if these "others" were Midgardians, which were known for being weak and inglorious by nature.

Thor takes the Mjolnir and he beats the head of his opponent in a swift move, letting the corpse fall on the blood filled ground.  
Volstagg roars joyfully and he approaches Thor laughing, "it was one of your most glorious battles, Thor!"

Thor smiles, a flash of lightning shining in his eyes. "There's no better way to celebrate this magnificent day" he says, looking satisfiedly at all of the beaten giants dead on the ground.

"Well said!" Fandral says, walking towards him, followed by a silent but smiling Hogun. "How to celebrate the birthday of the Thunderer if not by a gloryous bloodshed?"

Hogun lifts his eyes towards the cerulean sky of Jotunheim, "it is time for us to go back to Asgard, Thor, everyone must be waiting for you to start celebrating".

Thor nods, he lifts his head too and he screams: "Heimdall, Guardian of the Doors of Asgard, bring us back!"

The Bifrǫst bursts through in the clouds and goes towards their direction, and he immediately drags them to the land of the Aesir.  
Within a few seconds, the group finds itself in front of the mighty Heimdall, dressed in his usual golden armor and with his powerful sword in his hands.

"I saw your battle and the sorrow you brought to the wives and children of the fallen Giants" he says with a firm voice, and Thor almost shivers when he sees a dart of rage in the Guardian's amber eyes.

No one, not even the Allfather, ever dared to defy Heimdall and his judgment: his powers gave him the ability to see eveything in the entire universe and in the soul of anyone, to hear every word or thought, so his wisdom had no limits.  
If someone denied the truth to Heimdall, he would have only lied to himself. And if Heimdall believed that this or that person had not a noble soul, than it was true.

Thor walks towards the bridge to go to Asgard silently, followed by his dejected companions.  
Heimdall never approved of their excesses of violence, but this never stopped them from doing them: this is Asgard, a civilization founded on the glory battle brought... and glory is not something someone conquers with good manners.

By the time they arrive to the citadel, they are welcomed by screaming and applause, by people trying to make room for themselves in the crowd to see Thor the Thunderer and the Warriors Three coming back from their victories.  
Thor lifts his Mjolnir to the sky and he screams: "may Asgard be always glorious!"

\---

Thor takes his leave from his companions and he goes to his rooms. He wished he could take part to the feast immediately, but his mother never approved of seeing him still filthy from his battles, so he wants to make himself presentable first.

As soon as the guards at his doors open up for him, he finds Loki sitting on one of the couches in the room, like always reading a book. When the guards close the doors, Loki finally decides to speak.  
"How many of them you killed, this time?" he asks him as he browses a page idly.

"Many more than we could count, brother" Thor answers in a voice filled with satisfation and he puts the Mjolnir on the ground, as he takes off his helmet so he can finally feel the fresh air on his sweaty face.  
"Why don't you come with us, Loki? You could take a lot of advantages from fighting, glory for first" he asks him, undoing his clock.

Loki shrugs and he closes his book, making it disappear in green magic. "I don't think it is such a great entertainment source to kill for pure pleasure".  
Loki was one of the few on Asgard, apart from Heimdall, that did not like bloodsheds, and this did not help him making himself respected... not that he cared, after all.

"I heard that the Dwarves want to give you a woman from Midgard as a gift", Loki says calmly as he goes to the doors.

Thor turns up his nose and he looks his brother with a disgusted face, "a woman from Midgard? What did they find in her to be so charming they thought she was worthy a gift?"

Loki laughs softly, "you know how much Dwarves are true to their traditions, and they still believe that giving Midgardians as gifts is a great proof of kindness".

Thor rolls his eyes and he looks around: his room is a total caothic mess. "I just hope her inferior nature as Midgardian makes her a good slave".

\---

His feast cannot be more excellent than it already is: all of the guests are bingeing themselves with the delicious dishes, mugs filled with wine or beer are being emptied and thrown on the ground in nothing but a few seconds, and even the severe Hogun gives Volstagg and Fandral the permission to drink a bit more than usual, still making sure they won't lose their minds.

Thor finishes eating a dish of roast and he is about to serve himself another one, under the bewildered gaze of Loki and Lady Sif, when Brokk, one of the most important Dwarves of Nidavellir, gets up brandishing a mug of beer.  
The room goes silent and everyone looks at the Dwarf curiously, except for Loki who already knows what it is about to happen since he read Brokk's mind, and he's smiling slightly with his hand on his mouth.

"I'm glad I could take part to this celebration in honor of our glorious God of Thunder, may your eternal life be filled with joyous moments like this one, Thor".  
For a brief moment everyone exults and they lift their mugs to Thor, as he smiles happily to them, then the silence returns.  
"And to celebrate this magnificent occasion, my loyal companions and I have looked for the best gift to give you."  
Some footsteps are getting nearer and nearer as Brokk talks, "we hope you will enjoy your time with her as she is the most beautiful one I have seen among those of her race".

Two guards walk in the room, they're holding tightly a woman by her arms, and then they let her fall on her knees in front of the Prince.  
Thor and all the other guests stare down at her as she lifts her head to reveal a snowy face with freckles, two eyes as green ad emeralds that seem to shine in the light of the room.  
Thor gets up, dazzled by her beauty, and he walks over her; on Asgard, he met many women whose beauty was much more significant than hers, but she has something in her eyes that makes her different than any other, and he is not the only one to think it judging by the way the other guests look at her.

"I must admit I never met a Midgardian woman as strong as her" Brokk says, pleased to see the reaction provoked by his gift.

When Thor is in front of her, he bends down so he can look her in the eyes and they stay like this for a long time. There is ardor in her eyes, something he never thought he could find in a Midgardian, her beauty is not by any means compromised by the injuries on her face and on her body, covered gracefully by a light purple gown probably given her by the Dwarfes.

Thor lifts his hand to touch her, but she pulls hear head back immediately.  
Clearly she's afraid of him, as she should be, but her eyes do not show any fear and they continue to stare at him with arrogance.

Thor smiles widely and he gets up, "take her to my rooms" he whispers to the guards who are still holding her tightly, they nod and then they walk away with the woman.  
"What a beautiful gift, Brokk! May your generosity be rewarded one day!" the room is again filled with the same jubilation as before, as the feast can now continue and Thor goes to Brokk to embrace him.

As soon as he takes his seat, Frigga leans on him, looking at him with disapproval in her eyes.  
"What do you want to do to her, Thor?" she asks him, her voice so cold he almost shivers.  
Thor is about to answer, but he is stopped by Odin, "let our son enjoy himself, Frigga, he is allowed to, at least for this night".

\---

Finally the feast comes to an end after hours and hours, Thor takes his leave and he goes towards his rooms as Volstagg gives him a pat on his shoulder with a large smile.

The journey seems endless and he instinctively accelerates his steps.  
He cannot but think about those green eyes filled with ardor and arrogance... no one dared looking at him in that way, not even his strongest enemies. Yet this girl, a common Midgardian, dared to brave him... and it makes his blood boil in his veins in anticipation, as if he was waiting for a battle to start.

The guards open the doors of his rooms as soon as they see him, taking notice of his fulminating look, and they close them immediately.

Thor looks around in the room illuminated only by the pale nightlit sky, and he spots the girl on the balcony.  
He takes off his boots and he puts them silently on the pavement, then he walks towards her slowly to see what are her intentions. He soon takes notice of her looking at the ground, as if she is calculating the distance from it.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you", he says to her as she snaps her head towards him with her eyes wide in surprise, "you couldn't make it to the ground".  
He approaches her, staring in her eyes with the same intensity as before, as she pulls back until her back is pressed against the marble banister.

The servants must have prepared her for the night, seeing that their master accepted her as a gift: her skin is cleaner and its pale color is even more snowy than before, she is wearing a delicate white garment that permits him to glimpse her slim body, her brown hair are brushed in a way that her face is well visible.  
Under the soft light of the night sky, she seems to shine like a pale moon - if it was not for the chains around her wrists, it would have been easy to think she was a goddess.

Thor kneels down and he puts a hand on her face, her skin is so soft under his hands roughened by fighting.  
He puts his nose in her hair, smelling the sweet scent they emanate.  
He feels her trembling underneath him and the faint clinking of the chains makes him understand that she is trying to escape.

He takes her by the chains and he drags her inside the room, so he can take her in front of the mirror.  
He is right behind her and he starts to caress her arms, as he moves his lips closer to her ear, "you are the most beautiful woman I ever saw, I didn't think it was possible due to your origins" he whispers, then he kisses her ear lobe and he goes down to kiss her neck.

He stops kissing her just to take off his tunic and pants, when he looks at her again on the mirror, he sees her eyes filling with tears and her cheeks a bright red.  
He kisses his freckled shoulder and he starts to look for a sort of knot so he can undress her.

The servants wisely dressed her with a gown that does non require to take off her chains to undress her, so Thor only has to undo a knot on her back and the pearly fabric instantly slides on her body delicately and it falls on the pavement.  
Thor's eyes almost widen when he sees her naked: her breasts are youthful but they are big enough, her pale chest is partly marked by those beautiful freckles, her hips are well drawn and her belly is flat.  
Thor dares looking down to her womanhood and he feels lust rushing through his veins and pubis, so he looks at her legs and her round arse.

Moved to compassion by the tears in her eyes, Thor frees her by the chains in a quick move. Instead of escaping, in a gesture of shyness and fear, she puts her hands on her breasts to cover them; Thor grabs her wrists and he forces her hands down, to his surprise with difficulty, and he kisses her shoulder again.

He takes her in his arms and he carries her towards the bed where he puts her, then he straddles her, admiring her face striped by tears.  
"I don't want to hurt you, I promise this night will be unforgettable for you as it will be for me", he caresses her cheek to wipe away her tears, and he starts to lick her neck.

The taste of her skin is magnificent, almost sweet. She is still trembling underneath him, but it is too late to make him stop as lust took control over his head.  
He kisses his way towards a breast so he can take a nipple in his mouth and suck it; the girl jerks as her breath hitches, then it accelerates when he starts to massage the pulsating core of her womanhood with a finger.

In the end, when Thor cannot take hold of himself any longer, he grasps her legs and he spreads them, revealing her intimacy. The girl's face reddens even more than before and her tears are copious, as he slowly pushes himself inside of her.

\---

Frigga rushes inside her son's room, followed by two of her best servants and Lady Sif.  
As soon as she saw Thor leave with the Warriors Three, she could not stop herself from going to see how the poor girl was.  
Luckily she did.

She runs towards the bed when she sees the poor Midgardian all wrapped up in covers, trembling and crying.  
Frigga puts her hand on her shoulder as softly as she can, but the girl sobs violently and she embraces her own legs.

Frigga notices Lady Sif's darkening eyes and her fists tightening in anger before turning towards the two servants and she says decisevly: "bring water and some new clothing for her, not a word with any one about this".  
The two servants nod and they rush out of the room.

Lady Sif beats the ground with her foot as soon as the doors are closed, "I can't believe Thor did this to her, what was he thinking? Has he gone mad?"

Frigga wipes away the girl's tears with her handkerchief, as softly as she can, "I will personally speak with him, at the moment we must only think about helping her".

The young Midgardian opens her red eyes slowly and she looks Frigga with fear and confusion.  
"Who... who are you?" she asks, her voice is so weak.

Frigga smiles softly at her, "I am the Allmother, Frigga, you have nothing to be afraid of, my dear".

Lady Sif approaches Frigga slowly, and she shivers when she sees the girl's expression, then she kneels down, "and I am Lady Sif, what is your name?"

The Midgardian slowly manages to lift herself up to sit on the bed, massaging her head.  
"I am... I am Penelope Parker".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about my grammar, English my first language, but I did my best and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Feel free to leave comments in which you give me advice and opinions! <3


End file.
